The Storyteller S1 E8: The Games of Beldum
by JJ's Universe Studios
Summary: The Storyteller and his other self must journey back into the unearthly world to save his friends from Beldum. Based off the movie, Coraline.
Regular POV:

They stared into the fire place. One had sympathy, they other had rage, anger, fear, and guilt. One of them was real, another was a copy. He called himself, " The Other Storyteller." The cat rested on the real Storyteller's lap. He softly patted the cat's back. Each stroke made the cat purr.

" This was all my fault." , the Storyteller said with guilt in his voice, " It shouldn't have been them. It should've been me."

The Other Storyteller turned his head away from the fire to look at his clone. His black button eyes gazed at the poor soul.

" It was not your fault."

" Oh how do you know?" The Storyteller snapped. " You don't anything about me."

" I know several things. I know that you stared out the door for hours on end, wondering what secrets it had."

The Storyteller nodded.

" And I also know that Clara and Coraline need you. Clara was at us, erm, you, but you know that she will always love you no matter what."

" Love? She doesn't love me."

" Like I said," he stood up, " I know several things."

The Other Storyteller walked over to the small glass table and picked up the Fez. " Come on, don't you have a crush to save?"

The Time Lord slowly stood up. He knew that he had to save his friends. Of course it's in his nature after all.

He took the Fez and placed it gently on his head, " Come on, let's go save my friends."

The Other Storyteller gave his real clone information about the unearthly world. He said that Coraline and Clara knew what was going on and tried to escape. But they were captured and Beldum another version of the Storyteller to try to bring him to the other world.

" You? So what is the deal?"

" Well I have a plan. It might be crazy but I think it might work."

The Other Storyteller told him that he would have to pretend he was captured and was going to be "given" to Beldum.

" By why would she need me?"

" She knows what you have. The TARDIS. She could use it. The energy from it, she can use it to break free from the other world."

The Storyteller realised something, " That's why I can hear the Time Vortex! It's preventing her from escaping. Like a boundary from our world to her's."

" And that's why she needs you. She needs it to escape."

" So what's the plan?"

" Like I said, we fake it."

They looked at the door.

"Are you sure this will work?"

The Other Storyteller nodded. They walked over to the door.

" Well, this is it. No turning back now." said the real Storyteller.

He went on his hands and knees and opened the door. The tunnel wasn't brightly colored like before, instead, it was dark, cold, and had spider webs everywhere. The Storyteller crawled first through the door, then the Other Storyteller, and finally the cat. The door closed behind them. It was dark in the tunnel. Luckily, the Storyteller had his Sonic Screwdriver with him. He turned it on and emitted a green light from it. The light wasn't as bright so he scrolled the dials on the side and it brightened.

" You have a Sonic Screwdriver?" asked the Other Storyteller.

" Yes, I'm assuming that Beldum did have one to give you?"

He laughed nervously, " Yeah…"

The door on the other side opened. Beldum's face can be seen. She looked alot different then the last time the real Storyteller saw her. This time, her face was longer and was more bony. She was taller and more scary looking.

" Good work, Storyteller." She said with a creepy smile.

" You're welcome" they both said.

Beldum frowned.

" Not you, silly. MY Storyteller is the one of congratulating."

" Oh… right." The real ST said, realising what she meant.

The Other Storyteller pushed him out of the door toward Beldum.

" Well, i'm here. Now what?"

" You have something I need."

The Storyteller smiled, " I was going to say the same thing as well. And you know what it is…"

" Oh do I?"

The Storyteller looked above fireplace at a small snowglobe. Coraline, her parents, and Clara were trapped inside it. Guilt filled his hearts again.

 _I promise. I will save you guys,_ He thought to himself.

The guilt disappeared and was replaced with angur.

" I want my friends back. NOW!"

Beldum was surprised by the outburst.

" Now don't lose your temper, time child. You give me what I need and i'll give you what you need."

" You want the Blue Box, don't you?"

" No," Beldum said smiling. " I want the key."

The Storyteller looked up at Beldum with confusion.

" The key? What's the point of having the TARDIS key without a TARDIS?"

" That is already taking care of."

Beldum clapped her hands together. The ceiling above, which was a spider-like web, slowly dropped a Blue Box. It was covered in webbing.

" What…" The Storyteller said trying to form words. " How… How… did you get it?"

Beldum nudged her head at the Other Storyteller. He bowed his head.

" I'm sorry. When you were talking with the ladies downstairs, I took the ship and brought it here. So either way, if you wanted to try to escape or if you wanted to rescue your friends, it would be gone. That and you would learned either way… I had to… "

The Storyteller was portrayed before, but that cost him his life. This, however, will cost him his friends… and maybe his life.

" It's ok. I forgive you." The Storyteller said quietly.

The Storyteller pulled out the TARDIS key.

" You want this? Then realise my friends."

Beldum shook her head. The Storyteller had to think, what did Beldum like? Most importantly, what does she want from him besides the TARDIS.

" I know that my friends aren't the only ones that were captured here. You had others. There souls are trapped here aren't they?"

Beldum sat down and crossed her thin legs.

" Maybe… what are you suggesting?"

" A game. Like a scavenger hunt. I find them, you'll let them go, my friends go and me. We leave this world in my ship."

" That's sounds fair. And if you lose?"

The Storyteller looked at the Other Storyteller and then at the TARDIS.

" You keep my friends, you take the TARDIS and the key, and… you get to kill me if you want."

Beldum was quite interested in the deal.

" So. Do we have a deal? Deal or no deal?"

Beldum tapped her button eyes.

" I'll take that as a yes. Now if you excuse me, I have people to save."

The Storyteller got up and walked out the room.

" Oh wait! One more thing dear!" Beldum called out.

" I made some… changes to the games."

" And what would that be?"

" You shall see…"

Beldum and the Other Storyteller disappeared in a mixture of dust.

The Storyteller's POV:

I noticed that the night wasn't cold, it was warm. My favorite temperature. This world is now focused on what I like and my weaknesses. I can't get too attached to them. If I were a lost soul where would I be? Looking around, I saw a barn that was slightly damaged by age.

" There!"

I ran over to the barn door, it was locked.

 _Deadlocked with deadlocks._

" BLASTED!" I shouted.

I had to try. I took out my screwdriver and tried to open it. It won't budge. I put the device on a higher frequency so that maybe… MAYBE, it can open.

" Screw this…" I kicked the door and the door opened.

I smiled, " Ha! Thank you Bruce Lee! You never let me down!"

The barn was empty and quiet. Hay was scattered over the floor and somewhere bunched up in the corner. A metal ladder was at the end of the small barn. Looking at the stalls, they each had a name tag that was written in bold letters. The name were all too familiar. And that's what scares me.

They read:

 _Freddy..._

 _Bonnie..._

 _Chica..._

 _Foxy_...

 _Jake..._

and _Janet_...

Are they… they can't be. The barn door slammed shut. I stood absolutely still. I took small breaths and controlled my beating hearts. I slowly reached for my Sonic Pistol and set it to stun. There is something behind me… I can feel it… It's breathing on the back of my neck. My neck hairs stood on end. One move and i'm dead. More footsteps can be heard. They were getting closer. They are surrounding me. I kept looking foward. I wanted to close my eyes but I know that that won't be a good choice. I narrowed my eyes to see if there was anything that I can see. Wait… I see something… I see… One, no, two, red eyes. More of them started to appear. Something touched my shoulder. Something sharp. Foxy's hook, maybe? I started to shake. Stop it… no shaking. Footsteps again. This time they were backing up. If I remember, there is a ladder only a couple of feet away. Just straight ahead. Maybe if I can just… I ran forward to the ladder. I heard the sound of growling and the footsteps grew louder. They are chasing me… I climbed up the ladder as fast as I could. I had to see… What do they look like? I took out my Screwdriver and turned on the light.

Oh god…

 _The Drawkills_...

Drawkills are twisted and terrifying versions of living things. They can be skeletal, zombie like, or demon. These guys were a mixture of all three. All of them had red eyes and looked like they were taller than me. Freddy had something on his back. It was connecting to his shoulders. Bonnie had broken ears, large bowtie like Freddy's, small arms, but huge at the wrist and hands. His legs looked like he was built to jump. Chica was the scariest, her ribs were visible, she had bony wings and sharp teeth. Foxy also had his ribs visible, but had a large hook. And the worst part of it all was Jake and Janet. They both had the same eyes and were not robotic. Their ribs were exposed but Jake was dressed up like Goldie and Janet like the Man in Purple. Her scars were opened and started to spew purple blood. Jake's mouth spewed black blood.

I screamed and climbed toward the second floor. I closed the hatch and soniced it. I only have one minute( or sixty seconds) until they open the hatch. The second floor had a huge stack of hay.

" Looks like a little game of 'find the needle in the haystack'. Let's hope it's not the _other_ way around."

I poked through the pile. Luckily it wasn't needles.

Forty-five seconds…

Come on! Where is it? Most importantly, what am I looking for?

Thirty seconds...

The hatch began to break. I looked back and saw Foxy's large hook poking out. He let out a loud screech.

Twenty-five seconds…

I think I found something! But what is it? I uncovered it as quickly as I can.

Fifteen seconds…

Beneath all that hay was an empty Golden suit of Freddy. Jake's suit the one his was stuffed in. I reached in the suit's mouth.

Ten seconds…

The hinges on the hatch broke off one by one. I searched deeper and deeper into Goldie's mouth until I found it.

Three… two… one…

The hatch broke off and out came the Drawkills. I took out the object, which was a small marble with a star on it, and stuffed it in my pocket. The Drawkills came closer and closer. Jake and Janet were twitching as more blood poured out. I panicked as Jake ran at me. Right when he was about to kill me, he disappeared and what was left of him was sand. His hat and bowtie he was wearing was the only thing left. Soon the others turned into sand, leaving me in silence. What in the name of Rassilon was that? Did I kill them? Did I win? I asked myself these questions as I exited the barn. I looked around to see where else would a soul be? The garden? Yeah!

I noticed that the garden had a different look to it, most importantly, the title of the garden. A small bronze sign was at near the door.

 _The Garden of Gallifrey_ , it read.

The symbol was on the top and bottom of the sign. I took in a deep breath and walked inside. I was expecting a couple of plants from my home planet but it was just normal plants from earth. Walking along the cobblestone pathway, I saw a couple of stone statues… Wait a minute… STONE STATUES?! I shivered in fear of what those statues are. My biggest fear of all of time and space. Weeping angels.

" Ok, Storyteller," I said trying to calm myself down, " just remember the drill. Don't blink or turn your back and you'll live! Simple as that."

I slowly backed away from the angles. I backup into something tall and fleshy. I reached behind me to check who it was.

" 6'6, male, oops sorry! Slightly muscular, cape? That must be it's…"

I gasped, " JACOB! OH GOLLY AM I GLAD TO SEE YO-"

Turns out it was Jacob with button eyes.

" Oh… uh…. Are you here to kill me?"

Jacob took his eyes off of me, " The angels."

I turned and saw one that was right in front of my face. The place between my legs slowly dripped with body fluid.

" YIP!" I said as I jumped up and climbed on top of Jacob. " HELP! KILL EM! KILL EM!" Jacob looked at it.

" Hey, he looks like you."

I dropped down slowly and checked to see if he was right. It did look like me. He had a trench coat on and his hair was swerved to the side a bit. He had huge stone wings, sharp stone teeth and soulless marble eyes. I couldn't tell what color hair, skin, and eyes were but one thing was certain, it was me in my second face. When had blond hair, blue eyes, a humble yet serious attitude and one cool looking TARDIS!

" Watch out!", the Other JST yelled as he pointed to another group of incoming statues.

They all resembled someone that I knew and loved. Me in my first body, Lily, Victoria , My android dog, Lace-E, and… Abby. Oh no, not the feels!

" What do we do?" The Other Jacob asks.

I took out my Screwdriver and scanned my past version of me.

" If i'm correct, each angel has a type of ruby or something located in the center. One of them as the Ruby that I need and if I can get it, everyone will disappear."

" Which one though?"

I looked at Abby.

" _Her_."

I slowly made my way to her statue,Jacob kept an eye on the others. I went face-to-face with Abby. The memories came back to me. Her scream for help, the Dalek, Simba clawing at my chest, everything. I touched her stone cold face. The detail in her face was beautiful. I cried at bit as I rubbed her stone cheek. I slowly took out my Sonic Pistol.

" I'm sorry…"

I backed up and aimed it at her. Now was my time to say something I always wanted to say to her before she died. The one thing that held me back on everything.

" I love you…"

I pulled the trigger. A blue beam of energy shot out of the muzzle and hit her mid chest. She shattered in a million stone fragments. My hearts ached as I fell on my knees. A small jewel was in the middle of the rubble. I picked it up.

" Why was this worth it? I didn't need to kill her."

Jacob came over and placed his hand on my shoulder.

" You did what you have to do. Now go, save your friends. I'll try to help you if I can."

I stood up and turned to Jacob.

" You're him aren't you? The Other Storyteller? You can't be here, she'll kill you."

" But I must pay for what I done."

I frowned, " You did nothing wrong."

" I stole your ship and I-" He suddenly faded to dust.

" Don't worry… I have a plan."

He stuffed the ruby in his pocket. The statues disappeared along with the garden as well.

" Strange. But why the garden? I actually liked it!"

As I walked toward the house, I was stopped by the cat.

" Oh i'm glad your still alive," I said a bit annoyed. " I almost got killed by angels and Drawkills and here you are! Y'know you could of helped me!"

" Sorry, I was scouting ahead. Downstairs in the basement. That's where you need to go."

The Storyteller raised his eyebrow. " Uh, thanks?"

"Don't mention it." The cat scampered off.

I walked over to the basement where, if i'm right, the ladies should be. I slowly opened the door and walked inside. It was dark, so I had to use my screwdriver again as a light source. The entire basement was a theatre and had a huge stage, balconies and seats. As I walked toward the stage, I heard screeching above me. I looked up and flashed my light. Bats. So. Many. BATS! The worst part is that they looked like the Miss Spink's dogs but with Dalek eyepieces on there heads.

" EXTERMINATE!" , one shouted.

I turned off the light and it returned back to normal. I exhaled. I countied on to the stage when I stopped and saw one of the seats had something on it. I squeezed into the row where that seat is. It was a small note.

It read, " Hello sweetie." And on the bottom of it was written in blue and bold letters, " HI SON!"

I smiled. As I placed the note back on the seat, I looked at the seat number. _917_.

" I like that number. That number is a great number."

The stages lights came on. I turned to look at the stage. A large TARDIS Pinata was held by four pieces of string. I ran over and climbed on stage. I scanned the Pinata and smiled.

" This one will be a piece of cake!"

I teared a hole in and reached inside. It was stinky and slimy inside. But I managed to find it… or something. Two hands twisted around each other, one was blue one was a red. I opened the hands slowly. A ring was in the middle. It had a Bowtie in the middle and had a golden color. " Oooo! That's mine!" Right when I touched it, the hands snapped shut like a Venus Fly Trap.

Two head emerged from the Pinata shouting, " DON'T STEAL FROM YOU PARENTS!" And " BAD BOY!"

I gasped.

It was my mother, River Song, and my father, the Doctor. He still had his large chin which made me laugh a bit. They pulled me toward them, I stared into their button eyes.

' _Think Storyteller! THINK!_ ' I shouted in my mind.

I looked up and remembered the bats.

" HEY THE DOCTOR IS HERE COME AND GET HIM!"

I can hear the bats yell, " THE DOCTOR IS LOCATED! EXTERMINATE!"

The bats swooped down and flew towards me and my Other Parents.

" Sorry mom. Sorry dad."

I ducked down and the bats hit them in the face. They then turned to dust. I took the ring and ran outside.

I stopped in front of the door which leads into the house. I did it. But I know she won't let me win. I opened the door and stepped inside. As I walked toward the room where the door is, the wallpaper slowly rotted away. I peeked my head into the room. She was sitting and staring at the TARDIS.

" I always wanted to go into space. I always wanted to see what was out there in the stars."

" Oh really?"

" Yes," she turned to face me. " so many innocent people. All mine."

I frowned. I took out the three objects.

" Here. I have them."

She looked at them closely. She tried to snatch them away from me but I quickly withdrawed.

" Not so fast. You have something that I want."

" Oh right," she says with a bone tingling smile, "your friends. Well let's see here..."

She takes the snowglobe and shakes it. My friends and Coraline's parents can be easily seen.

" I guess we are at draw" , she held out her metal fingers, " now hand them over, kid."

The Storyteller smiled, " No."

" No? Well I guess that you won't be seeing your friends…"

I snap my fingers. " That is where you're wrong!"

The TARDIS door opens. Clara and Coraline stepped out.

" What?!" She yelled.

I ran over to Clara and Coraline and hugged them. I turned from them and looked at Beldum.

" I had some help. That Other Storyteller you made was based off my memories, correct? You tried to make him yours but you can't make something that has pure of heart into something bad."

The Other Storyteller reappeared beside Beldum. " Storyteller! Did I get them?" " Yes you did! Good work!"

Beldum was tense with anger.

" YOU CHEATING LITTLE BRAT!"

Beldum swung her fist at me but the Other Storyteller caught it.

" GO NOW!"

" I'm not leaving you!"

The Other Storyteller pushed Beldum and ran over to me. He pushed me and Clara into the TARDIS and closed the doors.

" NO!" I yelled.

I tried to go back out there but Clara and Coraline held me back.

" GET US OUT OF HERE!" They yelled.

I had no choice. I have to let him go. I ran over to the console, pulled a lever and we left the other world.

Regular POV:

Coraline and Clara arrived with smiles but the Storyteller wasn't. He left the one person that he trusted to die. Just like Abby. The parents were waiting for them in the kitchen. The Storyteller watched as Clara and Coraline celebrated their freedom. Later on, The Storyteller and Clara were preparing to leave goodbye. Coraline watched as Clara entered the TARDIS.

" Storyteller?" Coraline asked.

" Yeah?"

" What's next?"

The Storyteller looked inside the TARDIS and closed the door.

" Well, everything is back to normal, your parents are fine and you are fine, I think everything is-"

" I meant the door, stupid."

" Oh… uh… right. The door. Seal it off. Make sure that nothing gets in or out. I'll take the key and dispose of it. I'm not so sure about the other me and if he defeated Beldum."

The Storyteller reached into his pocket.

" Take these. These are the souls of those children."

Coraline took them, " Wybie's grandmother's missing sisters?"

He nodded, " Yes."

Coraline smiled and kissed the Time Child on the cheek. The Storyteller was shell shocked.

" Duh… O… k… Thanks?"

" You're welcome."

The Storyteller kept his eyes on her as he reached for the handle.

" The handle is right there."

The Storyteller blinked, " Oh right! Thanks! See you sometime!"

The Storyteller entered the TARDIS. He walked up to the console.

" Oh great to see you again, ol' girl!"

Clara was lying down on the chair.

" Storyteller…"

He looked at Clara with a worried look.

" Oh dear… Looks like being trapped in cold prisons has gotten to you."

" Can you take me home?"

The Storyteller smiled and nodded, " Of course, Clara."

The Storyteller set the coordinates for her home and arrived there soon after. The Storyteller carried her inside and set her on the couch. The Storyteller watched her sleep for a bit and took off.

" Talent show! And I think it's time for me to test out that new power source. A new universe is upon us!"

The Storyteller fingers danced around the TARDIS as he made his way to Freddy's again. He was so excited that he didn't notice the small doll sitting on the chair. It was the Storyteller.

The Storyteller will be back in:

King of Creepers


End file.
